


Afternoon Funtimes

by gbernadon



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbernadon/pseuds/gbernadon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Hunter are having some fun in their dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Funtimes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty new to writing smut (to writing in general) but I tried. I hope you like it.

„Don’t. Stop. Hunter!“ Sebastian huffs out his neck snapping backwards as the other one inserts a third finger into Sebastian’s asshole and crooks it just at the right place repeatedly, making the older boy shiver so hard that his blazer slips off his shoulders. His hands are tightly wrapped around Hunter who is pressing him against the wall even harder to prevent him from falling. “The sounds you make Seb,” he whispers teasingly into the other teen’s ear, “they are so beautiful, I just can’t wait to hear you scream.” Hunter bites down hard on Sebastian’s ear making him shout. “More. Hunt. Give me more!” Sebastian moans, “Fill me up!”

Suddenly Hunter’s fingers are gone, leaving Sebastian with an emptiness he was not expecting. He whines at the loss but tries to cover it up with a snappy remark: “I thought you wanted me to scream until there’s-“ He lets out a yelp as something slick and cold presses into him. This is definitely not Hunter’s dick, that’s for sure. He drops his head and his eyes fall upon something golden. “Is that...?” he asks in wonder. “The 18karat butt plug you wanted? Yes it is? Hunter replies, shoving the plug in in one go, twisting it along it’s way. Sebastian gasps at the sudden stretch which size makes Hunter’s skilled fingers pale in comparison. 

“Now that you are full, let’s see what else I can do for you.” Hunter comments as he drops down on his knees to focus his attention on Sebastian’s previously neglected dick. Without Hunter holding him up, Sebastian nearly tumbles down, bereft of the strength in his legs. “If. You. Know. What’s. Good. For. You. You. Better. Stay. Where. You. Are,” Hunter threatens; swiping his tongue over Sebastian’s leaking cock after every word. “Quit being so harsh to me, Hunt. Let me come. Look at how hard I am, just for you” Sebastian snaps back thrusting his cock into the other boy’s face. “Patience is a virtue Seb. However, you know how much I love your cock. I could just cherish it all day long” he responds, teasing the penis in front of him. Planting a wet kiss on the head he continues: ”It makes me want to kiss it. And maybe even more. Definitely more!”

Upon that he procures a golden cock ring with a big diamond in the centre and looks up, directly into Sebastian’s unbelieving face and then faces the dick again and spoke lovingly, although it had a cheerful undertone: “Guillaume “The Beast” Smythe, will you marry me?” Not waiting for a response he slips on the ring. Chuckling Sebastian answers: “Only if you let us pound into you hard.” And they do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the sex toys mentioned *sigh* IF you want to know what it looks like it's on the coco de mer website.


End file.
